Making the Cut
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Actress, Regina Mills, has just been cast in a tropical movie, but the studio thinks she needs to drop some weight before filming to be bikini ready. She meets former pro-volleyball player turned Celebrity personal trainer, Emma Swan. Will they get along or will Regina resent her trainer every step of the way?
1. Chapter 1

Her brown hair had finally grown out enough to put it up in a ponytail. Regina Mills tightened the elastic and looked in the mirror to examine her appearance. She lifted her grey tank top and examined her flat stomach as a feeling of disdain washed over her. She sucked in and turned sideways as she pulled her shoulders back and examined her figure. Most women would kill to be as thin as she was, but actresses were expected to be ten cuts above most women. With a sigh, she realized that she had a lot of work to do.

As she tied her tennis shoes, she stood up and took one last look as she headed out to meet her new personal trainer. Regina had felt ecstatic to get the role. She'd spent far too much time reading scripts and heading out on auditions during pilot season. She felt each rejection like a sting. There weren't any good parts for actresses over thirty years old in a society that valued youth above everything else.

When her agent called, and told her the good news that she had been selected for the leading role in a movie tentatively titled, "The Governess," honestly, she barely remembered auditioning. It had been months ago, but the casting director liked her bitchy aloof portrayal of a nanny hired to chaperone a military man's eight-year-old son and thirteen-year-old daughter for the summer on an exotic island.

After the congratulations were given, Regina's agent let the other shoe drop. As the movie was set mostly on the beach, she'd be wearing a bikini for ninety percent of the filming. The director's only concern was that she was beach body ready – per Hollywood standards—by the time shooting commenced in one month. They immediately hired a celebrity trainer who was famous for getting actors and actresses ripped for this exact circumstance.

Training started today and Regina wasn't very pleased about it. She preferred her own methods of weight loss, which was abstaining from food for a few weeks. She didn't want to exercise on a schedule or follow some stupid nutrition plan. She certainly didn't think this 'celebrity' trainer knew anything about what she needed. Regina had probably been in the business since before this little airhead had even hit puberty.

During the drive from her home in Hollywood all the way out to the beach in Santa Monica, where she was supposed to meet up with her trainer for their first of daily sessions, Regina had thought about how this was going to go down. She planned to reason with her and let her know she didn't need her services in the politest way she was capable of.

She found a parking spot and hopped out of her car, looking out at the long expanse of sandy beach and the shining, rippling Pacific Ocean. Regina was lost in her thoughts until she heard a voice over the muted roar of the water.

"Hey, Regina Mills," the blonde fit trainer was jogging towards her across the parking lot. She was wearing tight black work out pants and a cropped fitted white tank top to show off her stomach- which was glistening from a sheen of sweat.

Blinking back to reality, Regina averted her eyes back to the water, "Ugh, you are blonde. What a stereotype." She put her hands on her hips, suddenly feeling extra self-conscious by the fact that a team of people had gotten together to discuss her percentage of body fat and determined that she needed professional help to get in shape.

"I'm Emma Swan, your personal trainer," Emma said with a friendly smile. She extended her hand and Regina looked at it for a few beats before reluctantly shaking it. "So, congratulations on getting the part. I heard it was really competitive, but everyone said you were the best for it."

Regina shrugged, still refusing to make eye contact with her trainer. She took a breath and examined the water.

"Want to get started?" Emma tried again, and Regina thought she sounded like she was in high school trying to get the popular girl to like her. That's just how she wanted it.

"Look, Miss Swan…"

"Oh, you can call me Emma or F.C for Fitness Coach. Whatever you prefer," Emma interrupted, and Regina narrowed her eyes. She turned her head sharply to finally look at her fully.

"I think I have it covered on my own, and I won't be needing any of-," she waved her hand dismissively. "—whatever it is you have to offer."

Emma shook her head, her voice dropped lower, "the studio is paying me to train you every day and create a meal plan to get you cut in a month. I very much think you need to listen to me."

"The studio can go on paying you, and you will simply tell them that we meet daily as far as I'm concerned. I'm sure you're not opposed to collecting a pay check without doing any actual work?" Regina cracked her neck. As if jogging around in tight fitting clothes on the beach was an actual job. This woman had no idea what real discipline was.

Emma put a hand up to the back of her head and scratched. She sighed and squinted against the sun, "No. My reputation is on the line here and I was hired to train you so that's what I'm going to do. No offense, Miss Mills, but I looked at your casting shots and you've got to do this even if it's not going to be fun."

"Oh, you think I'm a fat diva," Regina was livid. Who the hell did this woman think she was anyway to talk to her like that. "Listen to me, dear, I could ruin your reputation with a snap of fingers, and don't think I won't."

Emma laughed bitterly, "I haven't spent two minutes with you yet and you're already threatening me? I've had some crazy clients, but usually the threats don't start until they've done some actual exercise. Get over yourself. Or at least start stretching while you're acting all high and mighty."

"Excuse me?" Regina was taken aback. No one had laughed at her before, not like this. She didn't understand why this trainer wouldn't just back off. She didn't want to work out with her, she should be happy.

"I'm just saying…" Emma slowly raked her gaze down Regina's entire body in a way that made Regina feel completely vulnerable and exposed. "…you're already hot, and you know it, but my sole purpose is to make you even hotter. Everyone who sees the movie will be jealous—wanting what you've got. Men and women will all drool over you. And thirty years from now when you re-watch the movie on some self-loathing Saturday, you're going to appreciate how damn good you looked."

Reluctantly, Regina pouted and started to disagree and then shut her mouth. She looked at her trainer again, and decided she'd give her twenty minutes of her time just to see what happened.

… **.**

Emma smiled and motioned and Regina to follow her down to the sandy beach. Then she started to jog slowly. Regina balled her fists and bit her tongue. Emma didn't look back; the expectation was clear: she was supposed to start jogging.

As Emma's figure bounced further down the beach, Regina seethed inwardly, but took off after her. This was stupid, she was in good shape, and surely a little jog on the beach wasn't all a personal trainer was paid to do.

She had to run to catch up.

While Regina was used to hikes in the Hollywood hills, running in the deep and uneven sand was much harder than she anticipated. She had to work twice as hard to push off and gain any traction.

After just a few minutes under the unforgiving sun she felt perspiration trickling down her forehead and her breathing had picked up to compensate. After ten minutes, she was sucking wind and her calves were burning. Emma maintained a steady pace and looked as though she could run all day.

There was no way Regina was going to give up and walk. To do so, would be akin to admitting defeat.

Abruptly, Emma turned around and stopped. She pointed at the ground, and her smile never wavered. "Good warm up. "

Regina clutched her side and came to a stop, she bent over and clutched her thighs to recover. She looked behind her, trying to determine how far she'd ran. Since the beach stretched on forever it was hard to tell, but this area was much less populated. The ground was rockier and the beach gave way to steep cliffs, that provided cool shadows.

"Lay on your back and I'll stretch you out a bit," Emma was still pointing at the ground.

"You want me to lay in the sand?" Regina didn't want sand sticking all over her skin. There was already enough of the gritty substance weighing down her shoes and scratching at her feet.

"Yeah," Emma replied in a way that made Regina realize that this wasn't up for debate.

"Fine," she grumbled as she slowly sat and then laid down on her back. She hated feeling vulnerable. This trainer was a stranger and Regina really didn't like _strangers_.

She wasn't super famous, by any means, but she'd been in the business enough to get her name out there, and likewise had run into her share of crazy fans who wanted to cop a feel after asking to pose for a picture. She had long ago stopped reading her Twitter mentions because of the perverted and downright mean things that strangers felt it was their right to say about her.

"Good," Emma hovered over her, and she winced. Then she watched as Emma picked up her leg and pushed it back, stretching her hamstring and calf. "Tell me when to stop."

She pushed a bit harder until Regina told her to stop. The stretch was nice. She pushed leg gently over top of the other one and helped her twist her spine. It felt nice. Then she released her right leg and repeated the sequence with her left. Regina licked her lips and caught Emma watching her face closely as she knelt between her legs.

"What?" Regina snapped, breaking the strange intimate tension that had developed seemingly suddenly on the deserted stretch of beach.

Emma waggled her eyebrows, she ran her hand over Regina's bare shin, "Nothing, just…you haven't shaved your legs for a while, huh?"

Regina balked, "Don't touch me." How dare this woman make a comment like that. It was very unprofessional and just the ammunition Regina would use to get the studio to fire this hack of a trainer.

"Turn over and get ready to plank."

Strangely, she didn't want to obey, but Regina did as she was told even though the sand was now coating her knees and forearms in addition to her back and butt. "How long do I have to hold this?"

"Until, I say."

When Emma finally said, "okay" and released her from the plank, every muscle was burning and trembling.

"Up," Emma barked. Her monosyllabic orders were really starting to grate on Regina's nerves. "20 squats. Arms out, get low, but don't let your knees go over your toes."

"I know how to do a damned squat," Regina sighed and took a step back. Cranking out her squats in record time out of sheer spite. "Now what?"

"20 pushup," Emma ordered without missing a beat.

Regina curled her lip in challenge, but got down in the sand. There was no use in trying to stay clean at this point. The pushups were more difficult, her upper body strength wasn't as developed and she was struggling after 15.

"Take your time," Emma advised her. "Come on, you've got this."

The last 5 made her chest burn and she felt wiped out, her heart rate was soaring.

"Okay, go ahead and catch your breath."

"I'm fine," for some reason she didn't want Emma to think she was weak. It was humiliating.

"You can act friendly, you know," Emma commented as she rolled her eyes. "Some people actually like exercise."

"I like exercise; I don't like _you_."

"Right…" Emma chuckled, "that's okay, you don't have to like me. I was only suggesting we try and make our time together a little more pleasant. We'll be spending a lot of time together over the next couple months."

"No, we won't," Regina insisted.

"Burpees, until I say."

The workout went on like that for the better part of an hour. Regina being grumpy, but working as hard as possible to show Emma that she didn't need a trainer. And for her part, Emma let all the diva-ish comebacks and passive aggressive glares from her new client roll right off her striated shoulders.

They jogged back to the main part of the beach in lock step, and Emma repeated the process of stretching Regina's legs. This time forgoing any comments about shaving. Regina thought it was a step in the right direction, and a sign she was winning.

The next morning when she woke up barely able to move, seriously sore, she realized Emma had gotten the best of her.

It wasn't the aching pain in her calves and thighs that Regina was thinking about as she laid in bed. Emma was the only thing rolling around in her mind now. Her feelings swung wildly between a grudging appreciation for her trainer and a seething anger that she had somehow tricked her into working out.

The image of Emma running in front of her at the beach, her muscular and lean body dangled in front of Regina like a carrot on a string. She growled in frustration bidding her thoughts to shift. After all, Regina had a role to prepare for, and there was much more to acting than just showing up and looking sexy in swimwear. At least, there was a little more.

She had a pre-production meeting with Director Gold in the afternoon, and she knew he would ask her how her workouts were going with her trainer. If today was anything like yesterday, Regina regretted ever taking this part.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath and summoned up the energy to get out of bed and start her day. After a shower, she wandered downstairs (very slowly and with much cursing) to her lavish, but empty kitchen.

Usually, her personal assistant completed her grocery shopping, but Regina remembered she had told her not to buy any food anticipating her usual preparation diet plan to prepare for film: not eating anything but cottage cheese and celery for a few weeks. It wasn't healthy, but nothing in Hollywood was.

She hunted through her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, sipping it as she thought about food. Due to meet Emma for round two in an hour, she didn't have much time to go to the store, so she decided to put on a big hat and sunglasses and get fast food. She justified it by the fact that she had burned at least double the number of calories in an Egg McMuffin during her training session.

There was no wait, and no one recognized her while she was shamefully buying McDonald's. It wasn't like the paparazzi were hanging around her every move like she was a Kardashian, but occasionally she'd see a horrifying picture of herself in a trashy magazine. Those types of experiences and the feeling of being watched and photographed when she was trying to go about her day had caused her develop a healthy sense of paranoia.

She pulled up to her house, with her white bag of Mickey D's tucked carefully under her arm, and was already kicking herself for forgetting to ask for ketchup for her hash browns when she noticed something odd. A white Audi convertible was parked on the street in front of her house. Emma Swan was sitting on her front step, legs out and arms crossed. It was like she was trying to flash her impressive biceps in Regina's face, and that smirk she always had was annoying.

Somehow, even though the visit was unexpected, Regina wasn't surprised to see her there. Briefly, she wondered how Emma had gotten her home address, but she reckoned that someone at the studio- someone who was about to be thoroughly chastised and probably fired- had given it out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina said by way of greeting her trainer. Emma watched her carefully, and tilted her head to focus immediately on the bag with the golden arches. She had already forgotten about her bag of fried guilt, being her mind had been immediately redirected to the buff chick sitting on her front step.

"Hey, I could ask you the same. McDonald's, really? Give it here," Emma stuck out her hand calmly and beckoned Regina to hand over her breakfast.

"No," Regina countered. "I don't recall you ever mentioning anything about what I can and can't eat."

At that she laughed and pushed herself up from the steps to come toe to toe with Regina, "Okay, but um… I didn't think I _had_ to tell you not to eat McDonald's. Like really?"

She forcefully took the bag from Regina's hands and opened it up to peer inside while Regina balked and fretted. She would have fought her for it, but her triceps were too sore to lift her arms. Instead she pouted and asked the only question that came to mind, "Why are you here?"

"Funny, you ask after this," she crushed the bag in her hands and waved it in her face, staring at her intently. "I'm here to take you grocery shopping."

"What? We're not doing a work out?" Regina scrunched her face in confusion.

"No, you need to recover from what we did yesterday. I mean look at you- you can barely walk, and you clearly need to be…broken of these unhealthy cravings," Emma waved the bag full of crushed McDonald's again and grabbed Regina's hand. "Come on, I'll drive."

"Ow," Regina mustered pettily, even though Emma holding her hand to lead her down the driveway to her convertible didn't hurt, only her pride did.

As she reluctantly got in the passenger seat, she fixed her hat and put her big sunglasses back on. She didn't want to be caught on camera out and about shopping for blueberries with Emma, as a single woman in her thirties, she had enough unkind rumors swirling around her. She could practically see the headline in her mind's eye as Emma floored the Audi and they took off down the street: "Old Actress Regina Mills Shacks Up with Hot Blonde."

"Look if you want to an Egg McMuffin and hash browns, I get it, but I'll show you how to make a healthier version at home. As my client, your body is my body, and if I wouldn't put something in my body I sure as hell don't want you putting it in yours, okay? Trust me a little, we'll get through this," Emma was rambling on, and Regina had lost the thread of the conversation, interpreting the idea of her body belonging to Emma a bit differently.

She blushed and banished the sordid thoughts that were bubbling up unbidden in her mind Emma turned her head and smiled brightly, and Regina swallowed hard. Then Emma patted her knee softly in reassurance as they made their way to the nearest Whole Foods.

Trusting Emma-that was a new concept. Regina was coming to the realization that she might have a harder time trusting herself when it came to Emma, which was very troubling. That, and she was probably going to make her eat tofu McMuffins.

….

Emma pulled up to the Los Angeles Whole Foods Market and tapped the steering wheel, "Ready?"

Was this infuriating woman always so energetic? Regina wondered as she rolled her eyes. Regina didn't respond, she just got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. It annoyed her that her "F.C" seemed to be nothing more than a glorified babysitter. Work outs were one thing, but the studio put her trainer up to take her shopping as if she couldn't feed herself properly was another point of contention entirely.

In her late teens and early twenties, Regina had been on a steady unhealthy eating kick to keep her figure slim and trim. She had affectionately referred to her eating plan as the 'vodka and cigarettes' diet, but as she had grown older and faced even harsher standards in Hollywood she mainly subsisted on lettuce and tea for years.

The air conditioning hit the women as the automatic doors open and offered reprieve from the heat of the sun shining down on what was a gorgeous California day. It was difficult for Regina to keep up with Emma in the busy grocery store, her legs were so stiff and sore from the beating she had endured yesterday.

"So, let's start with vegetables, and don't worry—I'll take you shopping once a week so you always have fresh stuff to make. You do cook, right?" Emma asked as she started bagging up avocados and peppers to begin to fill the cart.

"I do live alone, and I'm tiny so let's not go crazy," Regina muttered, her cheeks burning as she tried not to notice shopper by giving her interested looks. "And I can cook, but I choose not to, most of the time."

"Yeah, I saw that," Emma blew out her cheeks and gave Regina a lopsided smile. "No fast food, please? Your director will have my ass if he finds out you went to McDonald's while you're on my time."

Regina shook her head in embarrassment and followed Emma hopelessly as she placed a head of cabbage and two heads of cauliflower in the cart. "I don't need to explain myself to you, I'm an adult and I'm plenty rich and semi-famous so if I want fast food on occasion I will damn well do as I please."

"No, no you won't, because you don't have as much freedom as you think," Emma swiveled on her heel and opened a container of raspberries to inspect their freshness. She plucked a juicy, dark red one out and popped it in her mouth, chewing carefully, "Mmm, at the peak of freshness. Try."

She took another berry from the plastic container and pushed it up to Regina's lips, she parted them slowly in surprise and before she could process what was happening she realized that Emma had shoved it in her mouth. She could do nothing but chew dutifully and swallow.

"Don't do things like that, especially not in public," Regina scanned the open produce section carefully looking for any signs of cameras. "I..don't want to be hand fed fruit."

"Whatever," Emma shrugged and pushed the cart toward the cereal aisle. "Do you like oatmeal?"

"Yeah," Regina wrinkled her nose, her mind whirling with questions, "What did you mean that I don't have freedom like I think I do?"

Emma shrugged again, "You said you have money and you're famous, I get it- so am I. I've been on the Dr. Oz show like six times this year, but I also know you're subject to a ton of rules about how you act, where you go, what you say and do… all of it. You're an actress and you need this film role to keep yourself relevant. Things never get easier, believe me."

"Ugh, please don't compare a major motion picture to your measly stint on daytime TV," Regina crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Emma was reading every label on all six million brands of oatmeal as she said distractedly, "that's what you got out of what I said? Actresses sure are shallow."

"I am not shallow, and you're the one who brought up Dr. Oz…" Regina was about to storm out of Whole Foods and call Director Gold to demand that he fire this joke of a fitness trainer. Emma somehow was under the false assumption that she could just walk into Regina's life and take over, and she certainly wasn't going to stand for it to happen like this. First, she was dictating her vegetables and oatmeal intake, next, she was trying to manage her career. It was absurd.

"Let's get your proteins and then we'll go back to your house and do some cooking," Emma pushed the cart toward the back of the store, and Regina took a hesitant step forward, turning her neck to look back at the parking lot. She could call an Uber and get the hell out of there… maybe the Uber would run her by the McDonald's drive-thru in another act of protest.

"Come on, Regina, I need to know which cut of free-range chicken you like best," Emma hollered at her and reluctantly Regina hobbled after her. If she was going to have eat what Emma was picking out, she certainly at least wanted a say on what kind of chicken she was buying.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time all was said and done at Whole Foods, Regina was feeling more anxious than ever.

The cart was brimming full of freshness and Emma was zipping around last minute picking up random spices, and throwing them in the cart. She was giving Regina random winks as she said things like, "You can never have too much cinnamon. Did you know it has tons of antioxidants?"

"No, I didn't know, and I don't like cinnamon … much," Regina insisted on maintaining her cranky demeanor no matter how hard Emma tried to get her to crack up and have fun.

They were only grocery shopping, which was about the most mundane chore you could think of it. It wasn't like a day at Disneyland, but still Emma brought this enthusiasm and infectious energy to every action she took. It was infuriating.

The cart load barely fit in Emma's car and when the last bag was packed in, Regina crawled in the passenger side, feeling zapped of strength and hungrier than ever. Emma jogged the cart back inside, because of course she would. It wasn't until she jumped in the driver's seat and closed the door that Regina noticed a paparazzo walking toward the car.

"Drive," she begged Emma smacking her thigh as she pulled on her sunhat and sunglasses.

"What's the rush?" Emma asked in confusion as she looked around. "Oh, hell no. That guy trying to take your picture?"

As if in response, he lifted his camera and started snapping away. Emma was out of the car in an instant.

"No, Emma…please, let's go," Regina's requests fell on deaf ears, this was going to get ugly. Those types loved to be hassled it would make for an even better story.

Regina closed her eyes and wished she'd stayed home in bed. She weighed her options: get out of the car and go stop Emma from whatever she was saying to the photographer or stay inside the car and keep herself as hidden as possible.

She strained to hear what was being said between Emma and the guy, but couldn't make out the words from across the parking lot. Emma looked intimidating and perhaps like she was trying to make the guy hand over his camera. It was embarrassing at the least, but Regina felt compelled to stop it before someone called the cops.

In haste, she got out of the car and stalked across the lot, moving fast despite her sore muscles. Without thought she placed her hand on Emma's forearm and said quietly, "Emma, let's go."

"But this guy wants to sell your picture…and my picture," Emma argued, never taking her eyes from the paparazzo, who was now wearing a sleazy grin as he held up his camera and snapped a close up of both women.

"Great, sell it. I don't care, I just want to get out of here," Regina had been through this before, and unfortunately there wasn't much that could be done at this point.

She squeezed Emma's forearm harder and dug in her sharp fingernails until she was sure Emma could get the hint.

"Geez, okay…ouch, I think you drew blood," Emma winced and glared at the guy once more as they started to walk away.

"Regina, can you tell your fans what you're doing with this woman? Is she a friend of yours?" The paparazzo called after her, trying to get more of a story.

Regina ignored it, but Emma couldn't help herself, "Hey, you only want her picture? Come on, I was on Doctor Oz six times!"

The paparazzo shrugged from behind his lens, "Sorry, I don't watch Doctor Oz…"

Once back in the car, and safely on the interstate, Regina let her anger loose, "Do you even realize what you've done?"

"I was trying to stop that guy from taking our picture…I'm a bit bummed he didn't recognize me. I mean I was a professional volley ball player for sixteen years."

"A word of advice, if you want to call yourself a 'Celebrity trainer' you should probably try to train some celebrities," Regina said bitterly.

"I'm training you… I'm working on my first book. Every celebrity trainer needs to put out a book," Emma said more as if to convince herself she was doing the right thing.

"Yeah, but you're no Jillian Michaels…"

"She's my idol," Emma grinned at the mention of her name.

Biting her tongue so she wouldn't laugh and ruin her chance to tear Emma apart, she tried to take a deep breath, "I usually don't go out for my own groceries or in public much because in this town there is always a creepy paparazzo and the publications that buy from them always make up whatever they want about me. It's never anything good. They'll probably make shit up about you now too."

"You mean once they figure out who I even am?" Emma was clenching the steering wheel with a death grip.

Regina was desperate to change the subject, as she realized how right Emma had been when she stated earlier that she didn't have the freedom to do what she wanted. "I'm so hungry, and it's your fault."

"How is it my fault? In case you didn't notice my car is stuffed to gills with food for _you_ to eat."

"You ripped that egg McMuffin right out of my hands and smashed it!"

"You'll thank me…someday. Unless you plan to murder me," Emma teased as she pulled up in Regina's driveway to unload the groceries.

"I don't have the energy to murder you right now, let's talk after lunch."

...

Emma hauled the groceries in while Regina lazily carried one bag, and pointed toward the kitchen so the other woman could unload them.

"My assistant usually does this for me," Regina admitted, not intending to sound like a Queen, but Emma gave her a look anyway.

"Your fridge is empty, your cupboards are bare," she was checking through all of Regina's cupboards and looking in her pantry. "It looks like your assistant is terrible at keeping you stocked up. Tell me where you hide your junk food."

Regina sat down at her kitchen island and looked amongst the bags of food littering her counters, "I told Sidney not to buy any food because I have to lose weight for the movie, and I don't have a stash of junk food, I swear."

Emma slid her hands into the pockets of her sweat pants and casually leaned against the counter, "Now that you have food, will you promise me that you'll eat and stay on my meal plan?"

It was a simple question, but it made Regina feel oddly emotional. Her first memory of her mother telling her she couldn't eat was when she was out on a commercial shoot. The ad was for cookies, and the scene was very simple. A bunch of kids ran into a kitchen everyone grabbed for a chocolate chip cookie to eat. Every take of the long day of shooting the prop masters would bring out a new tray of hot, gooey chocolate cookies and put them out on the table.

Regina's mother was strict with diet even from the age of seven. She was only allowed to take one small bite for the camera and then spit it out after the take. It was much like her life, she mused inwardly: always biting into the cookie and getting a taste, but not swallowing had left her constantly unsatisfied and craving more.

No one had ever told her she needed to eat.

"I'll do what I can," she dismissed Emma's question with a non-committal wave of her hand, but Emma was already loading the fridge with vegetables, and holding back ingredients to make a salad.

"Lean protein, lots of green vegetables and a little bit of fat. I want all your carbs coming from healthy sources like whole grains and berries. If you stick to this, I promise you will look sexy for your movie, but will also have loads of energy to work out."

Regina swallowed and nodded. She also was not good at trusting or letting someone have control over her something as intimate as what she ate and what she did with her body.

"I will try," she confirmed again as Emma grabbed a big bowl and filled it with crisp romaine.

"Great! I am writing a book, and I'd love to include a feature section on you as a success story."

"You can discuss that with my agent," Regina laughed as she had a realization. Of course, it was obvious, and she felt foolish for not recognizing this arrangement for what it was. Everybody wanted something from her and Emma was no different. She didn't care about Regina's wellbeing in so much as she cared about her precious diet book. Immediately, her rebellious streak kicked in and she contemplated self-sabotage as an 'F you' to Emma's alternate motives.

That would naturally backfire, Regina would probably still be featured in the book, but as a sad failure. Emma would probably write a whole chapter as a cautionary tale about what happens when her clients don't follow her plan. She felt trapped either way.

Emma's voice interrupted her from her dark thoughts, "Do you want to help me here? I'm not getting paid to be your personal chef, lady."

"Yet you're getting paid to boss me around in every aspect of my life," Regina replied bitterly.

"Whoa, I was just thinking you could start boiling some eggs, but if that's how you feel just sit there looking like I kicked your puppy and wait for me to serve you, your majesty."

"Ouch," Regina said dripping sarcasm as she lifted her eyebrow, paying close attention as she watched Emma chop vegetable like a pro. It was kind of refreshing to have someone in her home who wasn't afraid of her and she'd already tried firing Emma, it didn't seem to work.

She didn't have many friends, and the ones she did have were cutthroat actresses were so vain they hardly noticed anyone else, unless Regina was competing for a part or whatever was deemed a threat. Then it was drama all day.

"What should I tell my publicist about you when those pictures surface?" She switched topics and shifted on her stool.

"What about me? We already established you're the star, he wasn't tipped off about me," Emma stopped chopping and turned around to look at her.

"In that regard you're lucky. People believe what they read and if I lose popularity it will be harder for me to get cast," it had happened to her before. She'd been linked to a co-star and the gossip rags sunk their teeth in and invented a relationship between Regina and this much older man. When he got caught in a hotel room with a gaggle of hookers and a ton of cocaine, it wasn't him who was demonized in the press: it was Regina. The spin was that she was such a horrible bitch she'd driven her poor boyfriend to drugs and sex outside the relationship, just to cope.

It was all a bunch of bullshit, Regina had barely spoken to the man unless the words were in the script, but that didn't make any difference to US Weekly.

"Nah, you were just shopping at Whole Foods with your awesome personal trainer. I don't think there's much of a story to tell, unless they want to say something about your outfit," Emma stirred up the salad, added a little more dressing and placed a generous amount on a plate, presenting it to her to eat.

Regina looked it over, it had peppers and sunflower seeds, and avocado, "Finally, I've been sitting her hungry for what feels like forever."

"Then eat. I'll peel you an egg as soon as they're ready. Like I said, healthy proteins and fats," Emma was watching her expectantly. Regina felt self-conscious, but not any more than she had when they'd worked out the day before.

She took a bite; it tasted great, but anything would at this point being that she was so hungry. Not letting on that she enjoyed it, just so Emma wouldn't get the satisfaction she took another bite and chewed and swallowed.

She paused and returned to what they were talking about, "You'll be noticed and there will be comments. People will recognize you from Dr. Oz, but a word from the wise, you might not like what people will say. I wouldn't hitch your horse to my star…that's all."

"Regina, I know what it's like to have fans. I was a professional beach volleyball player for years. An Olympic qualifier even, but after I blew out my shoulder…at first, I thought it was only a setback, but soon I realized my career was over. It sucked."

She had been far too busy with her own career to pay attention to the sports world, but Regina could see the similarities.

"I can imagine," she said, hurriedly taking a bite to avoid any questions Emma might ask that she didn't want to answer.

"I got kind of depressed, watched my endorsement deals evaporate. Volleyball was my whole life. Like it was all I knew how to do, and I thought my life was over all because I couldn't play anymore."

"What did you do?" Regina leaned forward and asked softly, she locked Emma's eyes with her own and found she was genuinely upset to see the raw pain in the depths of sea green.

"Nothing. I let life pass me by," Emma hunched her shoulders and shifted uncomfortably, averting Regina's gaze. "I felt like my body had betrayed me," she let out an audible breath, "my moneymaker."

Indeed, Emma did have a very nice 'money maker', but Regina wouldn't give her the satisfaction of saying so. "This salad is really good as far as salads go," she offered in consolation.

"Thanks, as long as you eat and train. We'll be the best of friends, don't' worry," Emma said to lighten the mood, but Regina could hardly picture them as friends.

She didn't mean to, but she was so curious about Emma's past she kept pushing, "But how did you get over it? I can hardly imagine you all depressed and low."

"I was. It took a long time. I was a fat kid by the way. My house was always filled with cheap processed snacks and I never ate actual meals, just sugary junk throughout my childhood. Not that you need to know that," Emma looked embarrassed and vulnerable, and Regina blinked wondering why she was being so open.

"But when I started high school my mom forced me to go out for sports and it turned out I had a hell of a talent for volleyball. I got obsessed… lost the weight, trained hard, and I finally saw opportunities open up for me."

"So, when you got injured it was very difficult to figure out what you wanted to do next?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I went back to school for a while, but it was too hard after being out of academia for so long. Then I got into sports medicine. I was still trying to find a magic cure for my bum shoulder. I wanted my serving power back, and while I did see improvement, it will never be what it was. But that's how it is, I guess."

"Everybody has her day in the sun," Regina mused cryptically, as she finished her salad. She happened to look up to the clock on the kitchen wall and a sense of panic rose in her. She needed to leave immediately to meet Director Gold for her production meeting. "Shit, I need to go. Next time you come over call first so I can make an appointment. You've wasted half my day."

"Wow," Emma blinked rapidly, she looked hurt, and Regina cringed at how insensitive she had been.

"I'm sorry," she managed, the words foreign on her tongue. She wasn't one to apologize, ever. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You didn't waste my day…"

"Tomorrow, do some light cardio, and make the salmon and vegetables in the fridge for dinner. I'll get out of here," Emma walked over to the stove and turned off the boiling eggs. She drained them in the sink and ran cool water over the batch until she could pluck one out to peel off the shell. "Here, eat this. Yum, yum."

At least she didn't hand feed her, Regina mused as she was left alone standing in her mess of a kitchen holding a hardboiled egg.

…

It had been a mad dash across town to get to Gold's office, and she ended up being a few minutes late. This would have been bad, but Gold was tied up in another meeting so his brunette assistant, Belle, politely told her to wait. She caught her breath for a moment and tried to push down thoughts of the previous events of the day with Emma.

She had not been told what the meeting today was about so she assumed she hadn't needed to prepare anything. It was probably just a routine pre-production meeting to give her information about the shoot.

After a few minutes of waiting, Regina heard a familiar laugh. It set the hair on the back of her neck on edge, it was none other than one of her 'friends' a fellow actress, who ran in the same circles as Regina, and they were always competing at casting calls, despite looking almost nothing alike. Maleficent was taller and blonde, but on any open casting thing she'd always be there alongside Regina.

"Oh, Regina," Maleficent spotted her as she stood up in the waiting room and moved to give her a faux hug and air kisses. "How funny meeting you here."

"Maleficent," Regina kept her gaze. She wanted to ask what the hell she was doing meeting with Gold, but it was none of her business. "I'd love to catch up, but I wouldn't want to keep my director waiting."

"Ta ta, Regina, lunch soon? Call me," Maleficent said as an afterthought as she nodded with a smile to Belle and stalked out of the office back into the sun.

Regina shook off the encounter as Belle took her down the hallway to Gold's office. The guy was a well-respected director, but such a pack rat. He was very proud of his big collection of oddities. It all looked like old junk to Regina, and he had way too much of it shoved into his office. Creepy marionettes and baby mobiles hung from the ceiling while every available surface of his desk and end tables was covered: globes, paperweights, old pens…

The wood paneled walls weren't safe from the décor either, he had old swords and weird shields and weapons hung up all around. She let her eyes adjust to dim yellow light stemming from the sole desk lamp on his desk. In Los Angeles, everything felt far too bright and sparkly all the time, but stepping into Gold's office was like stepping back into the dark ages.

"Aww, there's my star, Regina Mills, come sit down. We have much to discuss," Gold stood and greeted her in his smarmy way and then sat behind his big wooden desk amongst his trinkets with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Gold, always a pleasure, what can I do for you today?" Regina said with a bright fake smile. She was an actress after all, and most of her talent was dedicated to faking that she enjoyed meetings like this.

"Well, I'm so glad you asked… there's been some concern about you in the role of the governess."

"Concern?" Regina was confused.

"Nothing to worry about, dear. Some of the financial backers just need to be sure that you're the right choice. There's been some squabbling about your level of commitment."

"Oh? I can assure you, no one is more dedicated to the film than I am. I already have my lines memorized, and I know the character inside and out."

"That's very good to hear. And you've started training with Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, I was just with her," Regina tried not to show her confusion. Where was this concern coming from? And why now?

"Very good," Gold was staring at her with a cold expression that sent chills down Regina's back. "You do know Maleficent? I'm sure you saw her on your way in."

"Yes, but what does she have to do with-?" Regina cut herself off and steeled her gaze.

"Maleficent and I were just discussing her level of dedication. There's been some discussion that a blonde governess might be better suited for the film. I guess what I need from you, Regina, is to show me some dedication so I can convince the board that you're the right choice."

"Excuse me? Are you saying that you might recast Maleficent as the governess and fire me?"

"No, no, that's not what's happening as long as you can show me some… progress."

"How?"

"For starters, why don't you take off your clothes so I can see that body of yours?"

…


	3. Chapter 3

Regina wasn't some innocent young actress who had just stepped foot into the hills of Hollywood for the first time. She could proudly assert that despite having been propositioned by people in power time and again, she hadn't slept her way to the top.

She wasn't about to start now.

But the stakes had never been this high before. The industry was cesspool full of walking-herp-sore directors and wannabes, and it cultivated an attitude of 'put out or ship out'. Sometimes Regina felt gross by association.

"You seem hesitant, I prefer my leading ladies to have confidence," Gold sat back in his chair, and rocked gently back and forth, producing an obnoxious squeaking sound.

"I have plenty of confidence, I can assure you. I simply don't think it's relevant or appropriate to strip off my clothes during a business meeting."

"Aw, this is not a great setting for a woman of your beauty and _grace_ , true. Perhaps, I can make arrangements for a private inspection at my home?" Gold licked his lips, showing Regina his discolored and sharp looking teeth. His eyes were bright and the lascivious grin he wore made Regina's stomach churn. She was sure that salad was about to make an untimely reappearance (no slight to Emma's cooking.)

The room started to go out of focus and her face felt too hot. This was humiliating, and all she wanted to do was throw some scalding liquid right in Gold's stupid face and get the hell out of there, but she was under contract and she couldn't make a false move. Men like Gold could get away with this perverted behavior because they had power. Regina knew if she didn't do her best to play along, her contract would be shredded and she'd be out of work again.

"I'd rather not. You do realize I've only had one work out with my personal trainer? I'm hardly in shape yet," Regina took in a breath, trying frantically to think of ways to get out of this without jeopardizing everything she'd worked for. It was painfully tense for a long moment while Gold worked out his next move. The chair continued to squeak rhythmically.

A knock on the closed door blissfully interrupted the awkwardness. Gold grunted and his secretary peeked inside.

"Sir, your next appointment is here," Belle glanced at Regina, and perhaps she imagined it but the girl's expression gave away that she knew what was transpiring. She'd probably been victim to Gold's advances herself.

"Very well, Belle. Tell him it will just be another minute," he stood from his chair and Belle closed the door once more.

Regina held her breath.

"You need more time – I can tell. Please be sure to be ready – to show me _everything_ before filming starts. I'll be keeping a close eye on you and checking in with your trainer." He made his way over to her and peered down with a look of distaste spread over his face as his lips curled into a snarl.

Regina's eyelashes fluttered and she looked down at her lap. She twisted her hands tightly together. She flinched as Gold kneeled in front of her; she was forced to look up as his hot stale breath hit her face. He slowly ran a calloused palm down her cheek and hissed, "Cheer up, love, you're my _star_."

Regina made it out of his office. She practically ran down the hall, took the stairs down to the front of the large office building. She didn't allow herself to cry until she was out into the parking and in the safety of her car. Tears fell from her eyes as she clutched the steering wheel, and she couldn't stop shaking for the entire drive home.

…

The gym Emma had asked Regina to meet her at the following day for their session was one of those fancy private places that boasted state of the art exercise equipment, infinity pools and every type of sauna imaginable. In Regina's opinion it was all for show. She'd rather be

"Whatever happened to plain old fashioned treadmills and dumbbells?" Regina muttered to herself as she took in the sight of the fitness floor. A thousand years from now, after the apocalypse made humans extinct, some alien race would discover this gym and determine it was some sort of torture center. There were inverted gravity tables, TRX stations, and spin bikes that were so sleek they were practically transparent.

Regina stopped at the front desk of 'Savior' gym and asked the leggy brunette, who was obscenely bouncing her ass on a stability ball, where she could find Emma.

"Oh, Regina Mills! Emma's in the locker room, right through that door," the brunette smiled warmly, but never stopped bouncing as she pointed Regina to the locker room. It was mid-morning on a Tuesday as Regina looked around, she was fairly certain that she spotted at least one of the 'Real Housewives of Beverly Hills' training furiously on bike.

She pushed through the door of the locker room, greeted by the sight of Emma in white bikini bottoms and not much else, she was just pulling the matching top over her arms, and for a brief second before she looked away she saw Emma's bare chest as she struggled into her swim top.

Before she had time to feel like a voyeur, Emma said, "Hey, you made it! I was worried."

"Worried about what?" Regina asked curiously. She thought that they had moved passed all the treats of firing and non-compliance yesterday. In the back of Regina's mind she worried that if Gold did plan on checking in with Emma regarding her 'dedication'—as he'd put it—she would tell him that Regina had been difficult to work with. She knew she had to place nice or there would be trouble for her, and she couldn't afford to worry about what that would mean.

"Nothing," Emma shrugged, "So how are you feeling today?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina slung her gym bag off of her shoulder and sat it down on the bench across from Emma.

Regarding her with skepticism Emma pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, "Did you know that exercise release endorphins? Endorphins make you feel happy."

"I'm perfectly happy," Regina said with far too much emphasis. She realized she was coming off as paranoid and defensive and Emma didn't deserve her mood. "I'm sorry, I'm just…" she trailed off with a sigh, unable to explain her feelings.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything," Emma replied in an understanding tone. "For the record, I am here to listen if you want to talk about anything. I'm all about being in a positive mental state in order to achieve our physical goals."

"Ha! You're funny," Regina broke out into a smile, unable to help herself. Emma's energy really was contagious. Once she let herself relax for a minute she found that the things weighing down her mind didn't seem so heavy.

"What do you think of the fitness center?" Emma waggled her eyebrows and threw out her arms as if she was a model on the 'Price is Right' showing off the merchandise.

"It's a little pretentious, but it's…clean."

"Hey, that's not very nice, and you haven't even seen it all yet. Come on, I want to show you the pool—so put on your swimsuit," Emma pouted briefly at Regina's less than enthusiastic response.

"Wait, is this your gym?"

"It's my fitness center," Emma replied proudly. "Just opened, but I'm already building a client base."

"I had no idea you had your own gym, I might not have given you due credit," Regina was surprised that Emma actually owned the 'fitness center."

"What did you think of Ruby?" Emma asked with a mysterious smile.

"Who?" Regina didn't know who she was referring to.

"The hot woman at the front desk. She's a huge fan of yours, said she had a crush on you and wanted to know if it would be weird if she asked for an autograph," Emma laughed. "My members just love her. They want her body, it's a win, win."

"I'd be happy to give her an autograph, but I don't want her body," Regina blushed, acutely aware of what it felt like to be looked at in that way. She knew Emma didn't mean anything about it, and if the impression she got from Ruby was indication she definitely didn't mind being checked out. Regina used to feel that way—enjoyed having a certain power through her physical attributes, but she was starting to think being attractive was more of a curse than a blessing.

"Perhaps, later I can properly introduce you. So anyway, how about you answer my first question? Let's try it again, how are you doing?"

For a brief moment, Regina considered sharing what had happened with Gold, but to admit an experience as degrading as that had been was too hard. Instead she kept it like. Emma was still practically a stranger to her, and she didn't trust that she wasn't in cahoots with Gold.

"I'm good. I've been eating the food," this was a lie; Regina hadn't felt much like eating anything. All she'd had was some black coffee, but she didn't want Emma to know that she was such a failure at life she couldn't even stick to a simple meal plan for even a day.

"Remember what I told you: get your main carbs in the morning and then lighten up, but still hit your calorie target. It's funny, but you have to eat more when you're trying to lose weight. Especially, with the high calorie burning workout we're going to do today in the pool."

"I'll go change," Regina shifted nervously, and took out her swim suit. They had worked out on the beach in normal gym clothes and now she had to work out in the gym in her beach outfit. She disappeared into one of the toilet stalls to put on her suit in private.

"Cool, so just come out this other door when you're ready and I'll introduce you to the Grand Bahama Dual Zone Swim Spa slash Hot Tub."

…

The infinity pool was neat. It was located in a private room that opened up from the locker room and produced a strong current so one could swim laps and really never go anywhere. Again, Regina related to it all too well. She clutched her towel around her body, oddly shy around Emma, despite the privacy.

Emma didn't have that problem, she effortlessly hopped over the hard plastic edge of the pool, and beckoned, "the water is warm, come on in."

She put down her towel and self-consciously climbed the tiny ladder attached to the pool, feeling comfortable when her body was enveloped in the water.

"Let's just jog to warm up. It takes a little bit of getting used to," Emma explained as she moved to the side to make room for Regina to get in against the current. The water was warm and in no time she was jogging and feeling buoyant, allowing her mind to wander as she kept putting one foot in front of the other.

"Are you a good swimmer?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good," Emma moved to her stomach and floated on the water for a moment before she started to flutter kick and move her arms, "try this."

Regina started to swim and found that she was a bit out of practice, but soon she hit a stride and was swimming along merrily, matching Emma stroke for stroke. It was blessedly difficult to talk while both women concentrated on swimming, and it didn't seem like long until Regina was breathing hard and feeling the push back in her muscles as she started to fatigue.

She should have eaten breakfast.

"Regina?" faintly she heard Emma calling for her, but she was lost in her workout, then she felt a pair of hands: one on her stomach and one on her lower back pulling her up to her feet. She looked at Emma blankly. "I said we should take a break and stretch out"

"Hmm? Yeah," she went through the motions, stretching her arms above her head, and following Emma's lead as they stretched their legs using the edge of the pool for push against. She was starting to feel a bit light headed, but she kept her mouth shut through a few rounds of tricep dips and abdominal exercises.

"You seem distracted," Emma commented as they started a set of squats, exploding up from the water each time.

"I'm focused," Regina was decidedly unfocused when Emma touched her a few times, gently correcting her form. She had a body Regina would kill for and the fact that she had to work out like this for the stupid movie was starting to irritate her. By the time they started easy laps to cool down Regina was over it. Whatever these exercise induced endorphins that were supposed to kick in and make her feel happy were noticeably absent. She wanted to curl up in bed, close her curtains and sleep for the rest of her life.

"Let's get in the hot tub," Emma had to help her out of the pool, her legs felt like jelly. "You really pushed yourself."

Regina hadn't even noticed the hot tub in the corner of the room. Emma turned on the jets while Regina got into the hot water. It made her body feel weak. She thought maybe she just needed a drink to rehydrate. The hot tub was small, and Emma got it next to her. "Regina? Talk to me?"

….

The next thing Regina remembered was waking up shivering on the floor. She wasn't entirely sure where she was, but she recognized Emma holding her hand and she squeezed back to let her know she was okay.

"What happened?" She asked as her head started to pound unbearably. Emma covered her body with a dry towel.

"The paramedics are on their way. Shit, Regina, you passed out on me," Emma said in a panic.

"I don't remember…"

"I'm sure you don't. I feel terrible. I should have seen you starting to go. I caught you and got you out of the tub, but damn, that was scary. Do you have blood pressure problems? You should have told me…I'm so sorry."

"You called an ambulance?" Regina twisted uncomfortably on the ground and clutched Emma's hand tighter. She wanted to get up, and get out of there. "No, I can't go to the hospital. I don't want to be on fucking TMZ. Cancel it. I'm fine."

"That's what you're worried about? God, you just passed out after a workout. You could have hit your head or drowned…"

"Shut up. It's my fault. I lied. I didn't eat… I just got a little woozy."

"Don't lie to me!" Emma shouted, her forehead creased in worry and she bit her quivering lip. "It's my job to help you, you have to trust me. No wonder you blacked out- working out intensely with low blood sugar and in the heated water…"

Regina had nothing to say; she was angry at herself and heartbroken for upsetting Emma so much. It wasn't like she was trying to pass out. She'd gone much longer without eating before and had never had a problem, but now didn't seem like a great time to try to argue that excuse with her trainer.

Before she could think of anything to say, a pair paramedics burst into the pool room, and she was bombarded with questions. When all was said and done, Regina had eaten a protein bar and drank a bottle of Gatorade to replenish her electrolytes, and physically she felt much better. Emotionally, she was a wreck.

"I'm not going to the hospital," she crossed her arms and clutched the towel around her body. Of all ways to pass out, she'd probably have preferred to pass out drunk in front of a club, rather than with wet hair and in her bathing suit.

One of the paramedics stripped off his latex gloves and started to load up his equipment, "I don't think she needs to go to the hospital. We see this sort of syncope all the time. Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't over do it."

"I'm right here, you can speak to me," Regina demanded her voice laced with anger and frustration.

"Ma'am you may want to follow up with your primary care doctor, just make sure there isn't an underlying problem with your ticker, okay?" He asked, gesturing to his heart to make sure she understood.

"She will make an appointment right away," Emma answered as she stared at Regina to make sure she would indeed make an appointment.

She rolled her eyes, "I feel perfectly fine."

"Yeah, that's what you told me right before you collapsed on top of me," Emma shot back. The paramedics threw up their hands, clearly not wanting to get involved in the bickering between the two women.

"By the way, great gym," the other guy said as they took off through the door, "and feel better, ma'am."

When they were alone, Emma guided Regina back to the locker room, "If you have any plans today, cancel them. I'm taking you to my house to keep an eye on you."

"That's absurd, I don't need to a nurse," Regina said stubbornly. She hated being taken care of, and she wasn't sick. She felt fine now, so she didn't understand the oppressive need Emma had to look after her.

"I'm not going to force you, but just think about it. I will make you food, you can order me around and I'll do whatever you want—foot massage? Done. If you want a special treat, I'll go out and get it. It's really quite an offer, and I don't invite many people over to my house."

The sad thing was Regina really didn't have any other plans for the day, and being around Emma made her forget about her self-loathing and existential, unsolvable problems at least somewhat. "Will I get a little bell to ring anytime I need your assistance?"

"I don't have a bell, but I do have a whistle…" Emma smiled, and Regina knew she was letting Emma win this round. As fun as she was to argue with, she knew that Emma wasn't the type to let things go, especially when she felt guilty even though she shouldn't.

Regina showered and dressed. She dried her hair and reapplied her makeup, happy she had the foresight to bring along her concealer. She couldn't risk looking like death while walking out of the gym. She imagined that the paramedics might have tipped off the paparazzi; anything was possible in this town.

One time someone had taken her picture on her way into a doctor's appointment, and she happened to have her hair up and was wearing a flannel shirt. The rumor mill swirled that she was secretly transgender and going in to get hormone replacement therapy, and the only way the rumor died off several months later when she decidedly did not end up growing facial hair.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked wide-eyed as she walked out of the locker room passed the front desk.

"I'm okay, thank you," Regina smiled, a new fondness for her, now that she knew she was a fan.

"Ruby, can you please call August and see if he's free to train my 3 o'clock appointment?"

"Sure, boss, who should I expect?"

"Um, some weird name…Maleficence or something goth sounding. I haven't met her yet, but I don't want to cancel. If August can't do it, just let her know I'll be in touch and give her some free infrared sauna sessions as an apology, please."

Regina about passed out again. Emma was training Maleficent too? She sucked in a breath and kept her rising panic to herself. She needed to relax and not feel worried, but she just knew that Gold was behind this move as well.

As they went outside, Regina smiled and tried to make light of the situation, "It doesn't help your fitness center by having an ambulance parked out in front of it, does it?"

"Yeah, that might scare away some potential members," Emma chuckled as they got in her car.

…


	4. Chapter 4

"How long have you owned your own gym…I mean fitness center?" Regina reclined in Emma's Audi and stretched her legs.

"Just over 3 months; I co-own it with my ex, actually," Emma said casually as the car inched along in traffic. "It's my _baby_ though."

Regina looked out the window, processing that information. She had assumed Emma was single because most people in a relationship never shut up about it, but she wasn't comfortable asking questions she wouldn't like answering herself. Regina had been single for far too long, but she tried to keep herself busy enough that she wouldn't notice that she was starting to feel lonely.

Besides, her first marriage when she was still a teenager was a dirty little secret that the public didn't know about. It was stifling though, keeping the secret forever that she had been married to a much, much older and extremely wealthy and well-known man. The marriage had been a very hush-hush affair orchestrated entirely by Regina's mother and motivated solely by money and power. It seemed that everything came down to money and power…at least in Regina's world.

She'd never been good enough at holding onto _it_.

Even when it seemed she had a firm grasp and everything was just within her reach, it would all slip away. She had to expend tireless effort constantly to keep herself young looking, relevant, working, no matter what the personal cost. When Regina's husband died under mysterious circumstances only months into the sordid marriage, Regina became a young widow, but her mother didn't think it would becoming for her career.

To this day, she still had terrible pangs of guilt and felt positively evil for not caring enough that her husband had passed. She never felt any way about the man, and truthfully had spent so little time with him that he barely more than a stranger to her. Inevitably, memories of his calloused hands and how rough he treated her when she did have his (unwanted) attentions. Is it any wonder she didn't feel bad when he was gone? In some ways, it was a blessing.

She tore herself from her train of thoughts before she could fall too far down the rabbit hole, and thought about Emma, her ex and just what kind of person did her personal trainer fancy?

"How does that work?" Regina pressed gingerly for a follow up response. "I mean, sharing custody of your _baby_ must be hard."

Emma kept her eyes focused on the road, not showing any overt emotion, "Eh, Lily doesn't seem to want much to do with it…at least, not until it starts to become more profitable, then I'm sure she'll turn into a money-hungry dragon."

 _Bingo,_ Regina thought, Emma's ex was of the fairer sex.

"Oh," Regina was dying to ask more about this fire-breathing ex-girlfriend, but she refrained, worried that it would become awkward and Emma would clam up entirely. It wasn't wise to talk relationships with anyone. Regina certainly wouldn't be sharing her own messy life story, not anytime soon anyway.

"Yeah, it was a really bad break up… I'm just glad it's done and over with and the lawyers were only a little involved. You know how sometimes people are bad for you, but you keep coming back to them or stay with them for far too long?"

Regina knew all too well. "Yes, hoping that things will get better, but they never do. And the more entangled you get the worse it is and harder to…untangle."

"Exactly!" Emma turned her head and slyly peered at Regina. "You get it."

"It's a common problem, Emma. I'm hardly the first person to share that experience."

They spent the rest of the drive in silence, each woman lost in her own thoughts. Regina was beginning to think that coming over to Emma's was a bad idea. She felt fine now, and there was really no reason to spend the day with her personal trainer. There was a small voice in the back of her mind telling her over and over that Emma was not her friend and she should stop trying to 'hang out' with her trainer.

The problem was that Regina rarely met anyone who she felt was on her same level, and Emma, being an up and coming celebrity in her own right, didn't give her grief or seem to want anything from her (apart from making sure she was healthy.) Still, it didn't feel real and she knew that the relationship was merely a business transaction for Emma. That's why she only seemed invested in her well-being.

Her house was nice—not as nice or big or new as Regina's was—but it was neat and clean, and had that young, edgy minimalist décor that was all the rage. Regina commented as Emma led her on a short tour.

"Okay, you need to get into bed and I'll make you a proper meal," Emma insisted standing behind her to spot Regina as she ascended the staircase as if at any second she would faint and fall backwards.

"I..you want me to get in your bed?" Regina stopped and turned around completely out of sorts at the mere thought of hopping into bed with Emma. "I don't want to sleep…I'm not…I'm totally…not tired."

Emma paused and looked at Regina with a guilty expression, and she had the distinct feeling that Emma had been checking out her backside. She raised an eyebrow, and Emma's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Hey, do you feel like watching some TV? I have a really comfortable couch, come here," she abruptly ran back down the stairs and Regina followed her amused. Of course, Emma was into women.

Lily obviously wasn't a guy, and it may be a stereotype but the gay population in Los Angeles was far higher than most other places. But then again, Regina had the type of ass that both men and women couldn't help but check her out.

Regina had been warned by many of her advisers that would be unwise to 'come out' in any way. It was better to remain mysterious regarding her sexuality, but proclaiming she was straight or gay would alienate certain factions of her fan base.

She kept her private life as private as she possibly could, and never confirmed (or denied) who she was dating. She supposed if she happened to get into a serious relationship and fall in love that would change, but there were no prospects on the horizon so it wasn't an issue at the moment.

Emma pulled a blanket off the back of her loveseat and unfolded it, she fluffed a throw pillow for her to rest against and she sat down. The loveseat was the only furniture in the living room aside from a glass coffee table and a big flat screen TV that hung on the wall. Emma spread the blanket over her and started to fiddle with the TV controls. She passed the remote over to Regina.

"Dr. Oz should be on in like five minutes, not to sound vain, but it's a rerun and I'm on the episode," Emma beamed with pride.

"The joys of daytime television," Regina deadpanned, amused that Emma was so aware of her TV appearance even as a rerun. She missed those days where she would call her entire family to watch her on a show even if she was only an extra, or playing a corpse getting autopsied in a crime drama.

Now that she had several dozen TV roles and many movies on her IMDB profile over the course of a decade in the business she didn't bother her family to watch anymore. The novelty had long ago worn off; sometimes she fantasized about quitting acting altogether and going to work on ranch in a remote area of Wyoming. At least the air would be fresh and not full of smog.

"What did you talk about on Dr. Oz?" Regina genuinely curious what Emma was promoting.

"Um, this one I think it was a juice cleanse segment. I showed people how to mask the taste of kale in a smoothie and common dangerous mistakes people make while trying to do a cleanse."

"Safety first," Regina smiled and pulled the blanket up around her. Emma's house felt comfortable, and if she were at home she'd be researching her character or working on memorizing her lines for the movie, but here she could easily give herself permission to be unproductive.

"What would you like to eat? Beet juice?" Emma laughed, "Just kidding, I'll make you something hearty and filling."

"Anything is fine, don't go to any trouble for me," Regina called after Emma as she went into the kitchen. This was nice, Regina loved attention, and although she hadn't meant to black out in the hot tub, Emma seemed like a puppy—so willing to please her. It was really helping to take her mind off of Gold and what was looming ahead.

She also wanted to ask about Maleficent starting training with Emma, and if Gold had put her up to it, or if Mal had found out somehow that Regina was training so she just had to get in on it too. It was party of their annoying competitive rivalry. But if Maleficent thought for one second she was going to take Regina's part in The Governess, she was sorely mistaken.

Regina's attention was drawn back to the television as Dr. Oz promoted his show segments and Emma's image flashed briefly on the screen. She looked gorgeous in full TV makeup and her smile was intoxicating. She could see why Emma was a perfect choice to be the next 'Jillian Michaels', she had a warm personality along with a rocking body. She had the power to appeal to every demographic.

Something delicious was cooking in the kitchen and the tantalizing smell was wafting into the living room. Out of curiosity, Regina left the couch and went to find out what Emma was making. She took a moment to study the framed photos lining Emma's mantel. Most of them were her wearing various medals and holding a volleyball. Just as she was about to turn the corner and head into the kitchen Emma called for her, "Hey, how much spice do you like?"

Regina smirked and took her cue to enter the other room, "how much spice do you have?"

"Ha, okay, I'll turn it up a notch," Emma was happily cooking in front of the stove. Tomato sauce was bubbling in a pan and pasta was boiling in a pot. She added a pinch of red pepper flakes and gave the sauce a stir. Slipping in a clean spoon, she motioned Regina over and held the spoon covered in sauce up to her lips.

"Blow first, it's hot," Emma encouraged while she met Regina's eyes. She blew on the spoon as instructed and then wrapped her lips around it, tasting the rich and well-seasoned marinara with a hum of appreciation.

"Very good," Regina licked her lips. Emma was making a habit of hand feeding her. She wondered what she would offer next?

"I'll say," Emma stared at Regina, her cheeks pink and her eyes dark. Regina knew that look, and it made her feel good for a fleeting moment. She chuckled inwardly. "So, it should only be another few minutes until we eat. The tomatoes are fresh and organic and its whole-wheat pasta, so it's not entirely indulgent, but I thought you would enjoy some penne…oh, and I made this really yummy sausage."

Regina decided then and there that she really loved watching Emma cook- she got so excited and exuberant over whole wheat pasta, and it was endearing.

"Do you need any help? Perhaps I could stir that pasta before it boils over?" Regina pointed at the neglected pot and Emma reacted, stirring until the boil over had calmed down.

"Go back to the living room and rest, you're distracting me," Emma shooed her away politely. Regina listened, and headed back to Doctor Oz just in time for the infamous juice cleanse segment. She settled in, and curled her feet up under her, relaxing on Emma's loveseat as she watched her get introduced. Eloquently, she explained that most juice cleanses are a fad, but not to fall prey to doing an unhealthy one in the hopes of losing a lot of weight through calorie restriction.

The main goal of a proper juice cleanse is to reset your body and get high doses of vitamins and minerals through juicing whole fruits and vegetables. She acknowledged there wasn't much fiber intake during a cleanse and it shouldn't be done for any longer than a period of seven days or so.

On a big table in front of her there was a myriad of different colored fruits and veggies both in their whole state and juiced. Emma took some audience questions and explained the right mix of juices to help with certain health issues. At the end of the segment she and Dr. Oz tasted one of her recipes, "tastes delicious" she said as the doctor tossed to the commercial break. Regina could see why Emma was so proud of her appearances.

"So, you can eat on my couch, but promise you won't slob it up, okay?" Emma waltzed in carrying two steaming bowls of yummy pasta. Regina's mouth watered and she finally felt hungry.

"I'm told I'm a delicate eater," Regina responded sarcastically, but was grateful to accept the napkin that Emma handed her along with her bowl. "Looks good, and I have to say, you killed it on Dr. Oz. I learned more than I ever needed to know about juice cleanses."

"Awesome! I'm glad you liked it. I think I'm going to include some of the juices in my book. I'd really love to get your opinion on my outline sometime… eat up, I made a ton of food so there's plenty if you want seconds."

Regina gratefully ate in peace. Whenever she went out to a restaurant or even at the catering table on the set of a show or movie she always felt so self-conscious if anyone watched her eat. It probably went back to those damned life-ruining chocolate chip cookies, but Regina was watching Emma eat now, and the woman had no such hang up.

She was thoroughly enjoying her food, and eating with a speed and gusto like Regina had never seen before. "Do you always eat so… fast?"

"Hmm? Old habit, hard to break," Emma explained before taking another huge forkful of pasta. "I really love food. If I hadn't been an athlete and gotten so into fitness, I probably would have become a chef. Being a trainer is perfect, I get to cook and work out—and help other people too. How does it taste?"

"Delicious," Regina said with sincerity. It was nice to share a meal with someone who wasn't judging her for what she ate.

"Glad to hear it. And just so you don't worry, I'm not going to put you on a juice diet. If you're working out at the level I plan to make you work out, it would be way too few calories, and I don't plan on ever letting you black out again."

Regina felt ashamed every time Emma mentioned the incident earlier. She had lied about eating, and then had to admit that she hadn't. And she knew Emma was about to get deep into why that had happened.

"Regina, can I ask you a serious question?"

"No, but fine…since you made me lunch, I suppose I can answer," she swallowed nervously.

"Do you not know how to cook?"

That wasn't quite what Regina had expected Emma to ask, but she pursed her lips and answered honestly, "I know how to cook most things. I don't really have to cook for myself very often, but I can if need be."

"Oh, because I was starting to think maybe you didn't know how to put all those ingredients together for the meal plan I made, but I figured you like at least know how to make oatmeal, right?" Emma was asking a second question—one which Regina had not agreed to, but now she had to answer.

"I can make oatmeal, Emma. A child can make oatmeal," Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That's good, but then I'm back to wondering why you didn't make some then? I mean what was the last thing you ate before you came to work out and when?"

"I said I'd answer one question, and you just asked _three_."

"Wow, what a diva. You're really keeping count?"

"That's _four_ now."

"No, that wasn't a question—that was just a statement. See listen, "You're really keeping count—statement. I didn't heighten the pitch on the last word."

"Are we really going to argue about this?"

"I'm sorry I didn't agree to answer _any_ of your questions, ma'am," Emma sat her empty bowl down on the coffee table and Regina mimicked the action. She was about to get defensive, but then she noticed the twinkle in Emma's eye.

'You're making fun of me- and that is a statement, not a question."

"No—you're being ridiculous," Emma didn't have time to finish her rude sentence because Regina had grabbed the throw pillow against her side and whacked Emma with it. "A pillow fight?" She clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing she'd just asked another question.

In retaliation, Emma wrenched the pillow that she was being repeatedly hit with out of Regina's hands and whacked her back.

"Ow, no fair, you're really strong."

"That doesn't hurt, shut up," Emma laughed and got on her knees trying to keep control of the pillow that Regina had grabbed ahold of in attempt to pull it back. They kept wrestling over the pillow, playing tug-o-war until Emma got creative and lunged forward trapping the pillow under chest, and no matter how Regina tried to get ahold of it, she couldn't manage to pry it loose.

All she did eventually manage to do was crawl on top of Emma and straddle her back to keep her pinned down on the couch.

"Let me up," Emma whined as she kicked her feet useless against the edge of the loveseat.

"Or what?" Regina asked, pushing down her shoulders.

"I'm being nice right now, but if I wanted to I could buck your ass off me in a heartbeat."

"Try it," it was rather risky to dare someone of Emma's temperament to do something she was clearly physically capable of, but this was too much fun.

With that, she suddenly felt Emma surge underneath her energetically, and suddenly she felt like she was airborne and headed to land on her head and break her neck over the coffee table, but half a second later, Emma grabbed her thighs and flipped down safely onto her back.

She was now laying on the loveseat, with Emma's full body weight pressing down on her. Emma leaned down so her face was right over Regina's. She kept struggling against her uselessly, and in fact, she didn't mind this twist of events one bit.

"I didn't know you liked to wrestle… maybe I'll add it to your next workout. It's a helluva calorie burner," Emma waggled her eyebrows and smirked. "Now, answer my question or I'm not getting off."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mild TW: disordered eating habits**

…

When Regina realized that Emma was serious, she went limp and pulled her hands away from Emma's shoulders covering her face as she started to break down. She hated feeling pressured and she didn't know what to say. She wished she could answer such a simple and straight forward question as Emma had asked. _Why didn't she just fucking eat?_

"Oh no, Regina, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you," Emma moved off of her immediately and reached gently to take Regina's hands from her face. "Look at me. Just talk to me—I care about you and I want to help you."

Regina opened her eyes and found Emma staring back at her with a genuine expression of concern as she lightly traced her thumb over the back of her hands in soothing circles. With Emma looking at her in such a supportive and non-judgmental was, Regina really did want to express how she was feeling.

It took a minute for her to find her words, she opened her mouth once and nothing came out, but then she tried again and admitted more to Emma than she had to anyone else, "I'm afraid to eat… thinking about food makes me feel anxious and guilty. It's stupid, I know…" She closed her eyes again, her cheeks felt blisteringly hot.

She braced herself for Emma to start laughing at her, and call her names to validate her growing feelings of worthlessness. She was sure that Emma would respond just as her mother always had, and tell her to grow up and do what she had to in order to be successful. Regina's mother had an unnatural drive to be the best and take whatever steps necessary in order to take control and gain power. She didn't factor in Regina's humanity into her equations, and expected her doctor to neglect her basic needs in order to be 'better' than the rest.

"Regina, you're not alone, tell me what I can do to help you heal," Emma pleaded in a soft voice. She looked like she was about to cry.

Regina's defense mechanisms kicked in immediately, the niggling sense of distrust that she felt about nearly everyone kicked in. On cue, all of her paranoia flashed rapid fire through her mind: _Emma was working for Gold; she wanted her to fail…_

"How would you know what I'm feeling?" she barked, but it came out in a broken whisper.

Emma didn't get defensive, she didn't say anything. Instead of getting up, kicking Regina out or yelling at her, she pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"I think I told you before that when I was young, I was heavier, but then I discovered volleyball and got super active. I replaced my excess fat with muscle and became an athlete."

"But you've never had this kind of pressure," Regina mumbled, her head was starting to hurt. This reaction didn't compute, but she didn't struggle. She relaxed and allowed Emma to hold her.

"There's a huge difference between high school sports and elite competitive volleyball. When I started volleyball in college, I was on scholarship. I felt a tremendous pressure to excel. Scholarship was the only way I could attend college. I ended up turning professional in beach volleyball and didn't finish, but I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without that opportunity," Emma continued to explain. Regina could feel her start to get emotional and twisted in her arms to face her. She looked at her in confusion, brow furrowed.

"My coach told me that if I could just lose three more pounds I'd be able to jump so much higher and block those balls that flew high over the net…but I didn't stop there, I figured if three pounds was good six was better and losing twelve pounds would really make me fly."

Emma paused for a moment, she appeared lost in the memory and then she shook her head and finished explaining, "I stopped following my coach's program—I stopped drinking protein shakes and eating healthy. I basically just stopped eating, because I figured that would be the easiest way to cut the weight."

"But it didn't work?" Regina could tell where this was going. Emma was clutching her now, not out of comfort, but out of need—like she was an anchor she needed to gather her strength and tell this story.

"No…at first my coach was pleased, he could tell I was lighter and faster, but after a few weeks of barely any calories I started to slow down—I was exhausted, my body wouldn't do what it used to do. It was like the opposite of high school where I gained muscle, now my muscle was literally being eaten by my body for fuel. I almost ended up in the hospital."

Regina nodded and took her turn, consoling Emma, hugging her in understanding. Still, it was one thing for an athlete not to eat and underperform, in Hollywood it was the skinnier the better. Regina wanted a tiny body where she could fit into any designer's gowns with ease and look perfect for the public.

"I know you're thinking it's not the same- but those thoughts and feelings that go through your mind when you get into that state of feeling like it's a sense of accomplishment when your stomach growls," Emma took a deep breath. "I got so that I was afraid to eat; I felt out of control when I gave in to that weakness and ate anything. I realized I was sick, and it took a long time to get out of that mindset, but I saw my dreams dying before my eyes. I finally decided that I wanted a healthy, strong body that ran on good foods for fuel."

Nodding silently, Regina could relate to some of those feelings, and she felt Emma's pain astutely as if it were her own. "Sometimes when I'm angry with myself—or someone else, like if I lose out on a part or blow an audition, I won't eat. It's my way of getting even or punishing myself. I know it's not rational, but it helps ease that gnawing voice inside that always tells me that I'll never be good enough."

"You are good enough, Regina. You don't need any sort of external validation to know that," Emma squeezed her again, hugging fiercely and Regina knew her face was red and tears were spilling down her cheeks, but she didn't want to give up this feeling.

She couldn't remember the last time she had not only opened to anyone, but allowed someone to get close to her physically or emotionally. With Emma, it felt different than other times she had attempted to get close to a co-star or someone in the business. It always felt fake and it usually was, but Emma hit a deep chord within her, and she felt, for once, safe.

"We'll get you through this, I promise? You'll heal, Regina, do you hear me?" Emma pleaded with her. And Regina nodded silently. She didn't trust her voice at this point not to start sobbing, but still after their talk, ironically, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

Without any more words to exchange, the two women stayed interconnected on Emma's couch, while Dr. Oz continued to talk about the best weight loss supplements on the market today in front of his studio audience.

The problem was that it felt almost too good for sweet, loving, non-judgmental Emma snuggling her, and Regina realized she couldn't keep taking up the other woman's time and attention. It was pathetic as her mother would quick to point out. Emma was already doing enough for Regina, and to rely on her for close emotional support was downright greedy.

She untangled herself from Emma's embrace, and sat back on the couch, springing to her feet to put some distance between them so she wouldn't be tempted to dive back down there on top of her and get another blessed hit of Emma's tender loving care.

"I need to go," Regina shuffled awkwardly at the foot of the couch. Her makeup was smeared and her face was red. She couldn't bring herself to look Emma in the eye.

Emma pouted and crossed her arms, "You just got here, and I cleared my whole day to hang out with you."

"You cleared your whole day, because you were afraid that if I drop dead hours after leaving your fitness facilities, you'll be faced with a lawsuit and a lot of bad press," Regina sassed. She knew how unfair she was being to Emma, but it was important that she recover that precious distance that she needed to feel balanced again. Emma made her feel so off kilter, always. She had to put up a wall, thicker than Trump's proposed plan for the border.

"Well then, if you want to leave, and that's how you feel—even after all of this," Emma waved her hands back and forth between them, and Regina realized she'd struck a nerve and Emma felt rejected. "I'm not going to stop you, you can call an Uber to go home. I'll go back to work and train my new client—by the way, Gold sent her to me, she's from your studio."

The internal sense of panic started, but Regina was well practiced and very good about keeping her emotions in check. Her face remained a placid, calm surface while her insides were all crashing waves and high winds. "Oh, Maleficent, yes, I'm familiar with her."

"Well, does she have a part in some new movie I haven't heard about yet?" Emma asked, but before Regina could answer, she continued. "Never mind, I guess I should just ask her."

Regina had to bite her lip and search her bag for her phone. She couldn't call an Uber fast enough. It was a sad state of affairs when she had to internally remind herself that Emma was not only hers. She did have other clients. This was just a test from Director Gold. Maleficent was still the backup plan, in case Regina didn't perform, and she knew that meant private meetings with Gold, not just losing a bit of belly fat.

That was the killer. This whole evil cycle—as she'd aged a bit and her metabolism wasn't what it used to be, it was harder to starve the weight off. Each time she'd go on a crash diet she'd lose weight sure and be so hungry and weak by the end of a grueling shooting schedule she could barely function.

But afterwards, she'd reward herself by bingeing like an animal on all the treats and foods she'd been deprived of for however long. It went on like that, but the weight came back easily and became more difficult to drop. The sad truth that when stress presented itself in her life- and she had a lot of it—the more she looked at food to cope with issues she had regarding control.

"Emma, on second thought," Regina's fingers twitched over the button on her Uber app, "I think it might be better—for me, if um…you would stay here. I'm still not feeling one hundred percent yet."

"Oh," Emma stared at her trying to figure out why Regina was such a conundrum.

The funny thing was that Regina had not meant to say any of that. Her mouth sort of took over, and instead of demanding that Emma drive her back to her car, she begged her personal trainer to let her stay and hang out for the rest of the afternoon. She was clearly not thinking straight. This was so stupid.

"Yeah, I mean…I already changed my plans, Regina. I want you to stay," she admitted, and it looked like Emma was having just as hard a time controlling her emotions around Regina as she was with Emma. She pointed at the TV and smiled, "I think The People's Court is on after Dr. Oz, want to watch with me?"

Regina put her bag back down on the coffee table and sat down on the very far end of the couch. She wanted to be close to Emma again, but the moment had passed and she didn't have an excuse to cuddle with her anymore.

"I do love Judge Marilyn Millan…She makes sense," Regina commented as the familiar theme music began to play and the defendants entered the TV court room. Regina looked over at Emma, stealing a glance and she felt her heart thud in her chest at the sight of her sitting on the couch watching daytime television. She'd have to face her issues sooner than later, but for now she felt content sitting with Emma and waiting to see the judge decide if the dog groomer showed negligence to the plaintiff's shih Tzu for giving it a shameful looking haircut.

Regina was so engrossed in the program, that she missed a call from Gold.


End file.
